Custom splashes
The list of minecraft splashes Cam added in his game. *CASUALS (Casuals!) *Cause watch out tonight! (A lyric from "Lightning", a music video by des) *Lightnings out murdering again! (Another lyric from "Lightning", a music video by des) *Camwoodstock wiki! (Camwoodstock wiki, you are here, and we wanted you here. :D) *Also try Pikmin 2! (You should!) *Bude the trooper! (A joke by Cam, starting when he saw a yellow pikmin figting shearwigs alone with no help) *steeeeeve (Steve the trooper.) *Seaking!!! (Based on an old meme) *Do, do do do, do do, do, do. (First half of totaka's song in the words "do") *Do, do do do, do do, do, do, do. (Second half of totaka's song in the words "do") *SCIENCE CLASS! (Science!) *Were going to bring him down!!! (Chuggaconroy joke) *Clubpenguinfanatic10! (A friend of Cam's that was only seen on teh eent, but they were still friends nontheless) *Where are we now ("Where are we now", an unused song from minecraft.) *Angry birds pigs! (Cam has a angry birds pig plush named "Goink") *The pig is a pikmin! (A joke on team fortress 2 and pikmin based on another splash) *Enderghasts! (A mob idea for minecraft by Cam.) *Whats your deal! (Message to Lightning the hedgehog) *What gives man! (A quote from Cam to sainlender) *For carrots! They should have said root! (A quote from science class in 5th grase) *blahblahblah (blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.) *You got a zero wrong! (Another quote from 5th grade.) *Blabbermouths is a word now! (A joke from 5th grade.) *IS is a verb! (Something from school.) *Luke M! (A friend of Cam. There are 2 lukes, so the M is there.) *Becca! (Friend of Cam.) *Eruthkacz! (Eruthkacz!) *And that is how we roll! (Often used quote) *Madi! (Friend of Cam.) *Jessica Z! (Friend of Cam.) *Cameron! WHat do you want to dO! (A quote sometimes used to Cam.) *The eraser! (Eraser!) *The straw! (Straw! *Piggy pease! (Piggy, pleaaaase?) *Pease! (Pleaaaaase?) *Also try warioware DIY! (Do it.) *A little too much wheight for the ruler! (OK then.) *Katilyn! (Friend of Cam.) *SKIP (Mskull joke.) *Le french! (People usually joke by pretending "Le" is how you be french.) *Nezumiman in Delay nezumi doesn't DELAY!!! (Really! Ask RoahmMythril! *Flowers! (Flowers! Yipee! *Flipnote hantena! (Cam has an account on flipnotehantena, ID "camwoodstock) and username "Cam" *404 is Carns room! (The 5th grade classroom number.) *Carn! (5th grade teacher) *Cormier! (3rd grade teacher) *Persocki! (4th grade teacher) *Portal! (Portal Game Series!) *WHeatly! (Portal 2 character.) *The absolute nonscence! (No, really!) *Walking breaks! (Yep.) *Taxtime! (Cam had to rent desks in 5th grade.) *Rent your desks! (Same desc. as "Taxtime!") *Milky nezumi! (Nezumiman.) *USB! Please say a command! (A line from a car Cam's dad uses.) *CUstom splashes say NO to you! (Unless your a good one all year! :D) *Nothing here! (A earthbound joke.) *Exclamation points! (!) *Minecraft FTW! (Really.) *Peep and the big wide world! (A childrens show.) *I turned them all into toasters! (A line from naka and orge's LP of Bubble bobble II a.k.a. Bubble Synphony.) *Tip the iceberg! (I want you to try!) *Club penguin! (A online game) *Eevee! (A pokemon) *Cammo! (The name of Cam's serperior.) *Gold disks! (Golden music disks!) *Green disks! (Green music disks!) *The defenition of the word irony! (...Maybe!) *GARFIELD!!! (A line used in plenty comics in garfield.) *Fry eBay! (A refrence to a Jack black YTP of "Friday.) *Explosions for no reason! (A refrence to one of Cam's friends) *EFNR is explosions for no reason! (A refrence to one of Cam's friends) *EFNR! (A refrence to one of Cam's friends) *EFNR is cool! (A refrence to one of Cam's friends) *Roses are grey! Violets Are Grey! IM A DOG! (A joke from a comment on a video on youtube.) *Hello mr. flower! (Flipnote hantena flipnote joke.) *SUPERHERO MOUSE (Dah dah dah dahhhh!) *WOOLING THE WOOl! (What is this I don't even) *Biomes are being jerkish! (...OH MY GOD HOSTILE WOLF) *Diamond armor! (Diamond armor. Really!) *Stand back because I am doing Science! (A joke.) *GG! (GG. G, G. G. G.) *Goody goody! (A good luck charlie joke.) *Baddy baddy! (A good luck charlie joke.) *DELETE KEY! (DEMON KEY!!!) *Note blocks! (Noke blocks!) *Pistons! (Pistons!) *Now with beta 1 point 8! (Beta 1.8 is an update in MC.) *Player skins! (No really!) *I came to dig dig dig dig (A lyric from "TNT") *Piggies! (Pigs are a mob in minecraft) *customcustomcustomcustomcustom (SO MUCH CUSTOMS!) *repetitionrepetitionrepetition (I'm bored, you keep telling me the same stories all over again!) *Paper mario VS A blade! (IMPOSSIBLE!) *REPAIR (Item repair is in 1.9 pre3.) *WOOL (Don't use the dye!) *GOLD SWORD (I don't even know.) *THE BEARS GONNA BURN TOO! (It is!) *Elemental creepers! (The name of a minecraft mod.) *Modding! (DO IT.) *Tools! (You can make tools.) *Blocks! (Minecraft is made of blocks.) *It's not a gold weapon! (IT IS'T? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-) *RAAAAAGE AT THE DYED WOOl!!! (DO IT.) *Zelda CDi! (No, really.) *zzzz ssss BOOM! (Your standard process of a creeper attacking.) *Greifers are always a thing, man. (They really are.) *Endermen! (Endermen are a new mob in 1.8.) *Endermen in my house! (The famous youtuber, antvenom, have an endermen come in his house.) *Library! (Why the library?) *1x1x3 is enedermen! (Endermen are 1 block wide, but 3 blocks tall. In otherwords, 1x1x3.) *Math class! (Hope you know.) *Gym! (Hope you know.) *PE! (Hope you know.) *You can write on windows! (WHAT? WHAT?!?!??) *Wait a minute! *Totally allergic to algebra! *Freaking spelling makes me stay in class! *Recess! *Snack cards! *EFNR is fun to say! *EFNR! EFNR! EFNR! *Trivia the game! *This little borborb! *Bulborbs in 3D! *oh look at me im a silly orange bulborb! *Also try 5th grade! *Watch out for that tree! *Also try I want to be the guy! *Also try Warioware smooth moves! *Also try Youtube! *Also try I want to be the fangame! *Also try mega man nine! *Also try minecraft! *Also try Facebook! *Also try real life! *Also try also try! *Also try Mega man two! *Also try beating quickman! *Hay! HhhaaayyY!!! *Everyones a comedian! *And WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING! *Do not play the game called real life! *Real life! *Reality! *Get the wolf! *Taming wolves since god knows when! *Notch approved! *NOTCH!!!!! *And the world ended! THE END! *Once upon a time the end! *And that thing! *Also try nezumiman! *So much custom splases that I cry! *Coming out to a elsewhere near you! *Dora the exploder! *Dora is a creeper man! *The creeper is Dora! *Dora is evil! *The Laffy in Laffy Taffy! *Peaceful! LOL! *Odie! *Odie did it! *GLaDOS! *We are so GLaDOS! *Ccccaaakkeee!!! *Studying is now nice to the world! *WATERWRAITH!!! *Sour cream! *The custom splashes are taking over! *odieodieodieodieodieodieodieodieodie! *CamUSBOink! *Cam approved! *Des approved! *The seal of approval! *Too many splashes! *Toomanyitems mod! *404404404404 *Joshmarakey! *Sainender! *Blocked by the owner of this video! *Louie! *Olimar! *TREASUREMONEYMONEY *Worksheets! *Stories! *The search for techna! *Waynopercy! *Cows! *Chickens! *Pigs! *English tests! *Kids who play minecraft! *Custom splashes in miencraft! *Splash screens are totally not awesome! *Golden apples! *Music disks! *Jukeboxes! *Wooden planks! *Obsisian houses! *Bedrock! *Living in caves! *WHOA CREEPER! *Thatssss some nice wings you have there! *Spaztic Spiders! *Zombies! *Tentacool can't breathe! *I choose you, ghast! *Black enderghasts! *Fanon, yipee! *One useless item! *Chain armor! *Redstone armor! *Bought to you by the APKP! *APKP! *Anti Pig Killing Program! *Think of the piggies! *Moss stone! *Cute little slimes! *Stand up to the pigs! *Pig spawners! *MCedit has a use now! *Why is there so many Custom splashes! *No spongebob! *Infifty amount of world seeds! *Diamonds! *Gold ingots! *Iron ingots! *Redstone! *Lapis lazuli! *Coal! *Ores! *Usagi! *So much customs! *Made fresh from the oven! *Squares! *Slimes! *Too many exclamation points! *What a view! *Modifying splashes! *CUSTOM SPREE! *Real men play minecraft and not FPS games! *EWWW! FPS GAMES! *Originality! *Shearwigs are people too! *Subscribers are people but NOT money! *Butter nezumi! *Shy guys! *Goombas! *Compatable with your computer! *Creepers trying to steal our stuff again! *Diamond swords! *Wooden swords! *Creepers will shock you! *Michigan! *Michigan State! *Bobby! *Ellie! *Sabastain! *Ethan! *Friends! *Pickaxes! *Megan! *Lauren! *Molly! *Detrich! *Padget! *Two o clocK! *Three thirty o clock! *Weekends! *Gone fishing! *SHEEEEPY MAN! *Exclamatory! *Is it a good idea to microwave this! *Good idea! *Bad idea! *Free cakes on August twenty eleven! *In Le game *tfarceniM *RUN, CHAPS! *Splashes... SPLASHES!!!!! *Come on, it was only for... A few seconds! *FPS... No, just no. *Oil not included in minecraft! *Eco-friendly! *Ing Tu! Category:Minecraft Category:Cam Category:Des